The present invention relates in general to a fishing rod rest, and more particular to a forearm rest or supporting device having a rod engaging portion for attachment to the handle of a fishing rod and having a portion which extends normally and accommodates the forearm of a fisherman. In addition, various attachments which are useful while fishing are incorporated into the fishing rod rest.